


Black Silk

by Stowaway



Series: Black Silk Series [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic PWP - just plain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

James eyed the wide band of black silk that Jack was running through his fingers and his brows lifted.

"Frequently," he replied.

Jack looked reproachful. "James!"

"Jack?"

The pirate took a short step, closing the distance between them. He pulled James's mouth down to his own.

The snug, low-pitched room was the best bedchamber the inn possessed. Wax candles burned on the nightstand and in the wall sconce - their flames steady despite the wind that rattled the shutters. Rain drummed upon the roof and the noises of the common room below them were muted by the storm, isolating the two men in this gold-lit space. They might have been the only living beings in the world.

"You'll never know," Jack murmured between kisses, "unless you try it."

"Why should I?" James asked, wary of the air of suppressed mischief about Jack.

"Pleasure," Jack grinned. "Isn't that reason enough? You've no idea, James, how much you _feel_ when you can't see. Let me prove it to you. Give in, love; say yes."

James felt himself weakening, falling under Jack's spell, as he too often did. Jack, no doubt sensing his surrender, chuckled and nipped at his mouth.

"Trust me," he said. "What've you got to lose?" He wriggled out of James's arms and slipped behind him.

James started as the black cloth covered his face. The silk was thin as a whisper but Jack had so arranged its voluminous folds that no tiniest particle of light could reach his eyes. He was plunged into Stygian darkness. Instinctively, his hand went to the blindfold, but it was slapped away.

"Now, none o' that, mate," Jack said in his ear. "No peeking."

Jack rested his hands on James's hips, tugging lightly. James leaned back, his breath catching as Jack fitted their bodies together and _undulated_ against him. James had shed his wet coat when he'd arrived and the heat of Jack's body through his shirt and breeches felt like fire.

James turned in Jack's arms, disoriented for a moment, distracted by the pirate's fingers at his waist, hot and firm, dragging across the fine linen as he moved, pressing into his flesh.

His hands sought Jack, running up his arms to tangle in the wild hair as he pulled Jack to him, kissing him open-mouthed as he pulled the red scarf free and tossed it aside. Jack meanwhile had untied James's neckcloth and pulled it off. James found the sensation of the smooth linen slipping over his flesh astonishingly erotic. Jack was right, every touch was magnified by the darkness in which he stood. He remembered that Jack could see _him_, and he shivered.

Their mouths met again as James divested Jack of his coat. Then Jack's fingers were at his waist, pulling his shirt free and over his head. James bent his head, pushing aside the open neck of Jack's shirt to bite softly at his collarbone and Jack gasped. James grinned.

James stepped out of his shoes and toed off his stockings as he moved from Jack's collarbone to his throat, biting and sucking, relishing the sighs thus evoked. He got Jack's sash off, proud that the knot had not defeated his fingers.

He was reaching for the hem of Jack's shirt when the pirate's fingers closed about his wrists and he raised James's arms above his head. James felt rough wood brush his fingertips and he spread his hands flat against the hewn beam, one of several that crossed the low ceiling. Jack's hands covered his for a second and were withdrawn.

"Now," Jack whispered. "Keep them there."

Jack, in front of him again, ran his fingers through the short-clipped hair at James's nape and drew him into another kiss, bruising and consuming. James swayed dizzily, disoriented once more. "Jack," he gasped.

"Right here, love," Jack murmured, bracing him with a firm clasp on his shoulders. When James caught his balance, Jack nibbled his neck and James shivered. "Remember, don't move your hands," Jack chuckled. "Just hang on."

Jack bent his head and licked James's nipple, the beads in the pirate's hair brushing tiny threads of glassy chill across his chest. James could feel gooseflesh rising on his arms. When Jack's mouth was withdrawn he bit back a whine at the loss of contact.

He drew a sharp breath as nimble fingers unbuttoned his breeches. When his aching cock was freed at last, Jack breathed on the head of it and touched the tip of his tongue to the tiny slit. James's head fell forward and he groaned. He heard Jack chuckle. Another agonizing pause and his breeches were drawn down and off. Knees clad in soft cotton nudged his feet apart and knelt between them.

Teasing fingertips traced maddening patterns on the inside of his thighs, circling and stroking, moving higher ever so slowly. James growled in frustration and the fingers retreated, only returning to their task after he had stilled himself, trembling with the effort of not moving. His cock twitched and he felt sweat beading at his hairline and running down to dampen the silk that clung like a second skin to his brows. He whimpered and felt silent laughter puff against his hip.

When at long last wet heat closed about the head of his cock, James would have cried out had not the exquisite sensation robbed him of breath. His knees buckled and he clung to the beam to keep himself upright, fingers scrabbling for purchase.

As the firm lips slid further down his shaft, taking him inch by inch, James tipped his head back, gasping for air. His panting was loud even over the dull thunder of the rain on the roof.

"Oh God, Jack," he groaned.

"Yes, love?" Jack replied instantly, breath warm against _the back of James's neck._

For an endless moment, shock held James immobile. Then several things happened at once. The mouth left his cock and he stumbled backward, letting go of the beam and crashing into Jack. His out-flung arms were caught and held wide as his captors bound his wrists with silk. In moments he was back where he had begun, hands against the wood above him, but this time fixed in place, unable to move.

Furious, near panic, he wrenched at the bonds but they held fast. He heard Jack chuckling behind him.

"What in the name of Hell -" he snarled, but his words were cut off as a mouth closed over his, broad hands on either side of his face holding him still. The hands were strong, their palms rough and callused. They smelled of hot iron.

_Will_, James thought; panic receding as Will's tongue teased his lips open. Jack snugged himself against James's back, pushing him into Will, who leaned into the pressure. James - off-balance, overwhelmed - swayed between them, gasping.

His skin tingled - almost unbearably sensitized to the lightest touch. The rough linen of Will's shirt dragged across his nipples and down across his belly as Will sank to his knees. His cock, which had gone soft during the struggle, was hard again. Jack stroked his sides, hands skating from ribs to hips, over and over, and James's skin felt as if it was flickering like a horse's hide at the sensation.

Jack nipped his ear and whispered, "Trust me."

James opened his mouth to make a scathing retort but what came out instead was a gasping moan as Will took his prick in hand and licked it from root to tip before sucking it into his mouth once more.

Jack left him for a moment, and cool air made him shudder so that Will grasped his hips to hold him still. Then Jack was back, pressing the tip of one slick finger into him. James moaned again and Will hummed around his cock.

"Please," James begged. He was coming undone, he would never last. "Oh dear God, _please_."

As Jack added a second finger - stretching and twisting - and the ache became a delicious burn, James thrust back and then forward, his cock nudging the roof of Will's mouth. Will's hands tightened on James's hips and he opened his throat, taking James fully, just as Jack's fingers changed their angle, stroking _just so_, and James shattered with a hoarse cry, spending hard and helpless into that wicked mouth.

James sagged, panting, in his bonds as Will let his softening cock slip free and rose to kiss him. He tasted himself on Will's tongue. Jack joined the kiss; he and Will taking turns fucking James's mouth. They crossed their arms behind his back and drew him close, holding him up until his knees stopped shaking and he was able to stand.

Jack and Will were kissing each other now, their bodies still pressed against his. Will moaned and James felt it where their chests touched, a low vibration that set his cock twitching. He tugged at the silken bindings once more, but to no avail. Warm and smooth, they were as unyielding as steel.

"Jack," he said. "Let me go."

With a chuckle Jack stopped trying to undress Will one-handed long enough to press his lips to James's. "No," he replied. His mouth curved in a one-sided grin and he licked the sweat off James's upper lip. "We're not done with you yet."

"Damn you," James snarled. "Will?"

"What?" Will gasped. James felt Jack's arm brush against his hip as Jack got Will's breeches off at last. Will moaned again and James guessed that Jack had hold of his cock. "S-sorry James," Will got out breathlessly. "He's the Captain."

"You don't mean to leave me here!" James exclaimed.

"'Course I do," Jack murmured, and James could picture the smirk that went with the words. "You can listen while I fuck young Will." Jack's fingers brushed the blindfold. "Amazing what your ears can hear without your eyes to distract you."

James staggered as Will and Jack dropped their arms and stepped away from him. Straining his ears to hear them, he realized that the storm was nearly over. The wind had dropped and the rain was abating. In the near-silence he could hear their breathing and the wet sounds of kisses. The whisper of cloth against skin and the nearly inaudible thuds as garments were tossed to the floor followed. Then the bed creaked.

When Will moaned yet again and whispered "Hurry," James yanked fruitlessly at his restraints.

"Comfortable over there, love?" Jack asked.

"Fuck you, Jack Sparrow." James muttered under his breath and Jack snickered.

"Boot's on the other foot, I'd say," he replied with an audible grin.

James pressed his lips together and declined to answer the taunt.

The bed creaked again and James heard a soft, whimpering sigh from Will.

"Easy lad," Jack whispered. Will's panting slowed and he sighed again.

"Ready," he breathed. There was a clicking jingle - James pictured Jack tossing his hair over his shoulders - then a rhythmic creaking, slow at first. James's imagination supplied what his eyes could not: Will on his knees, head and arms on the bed, olive skin flushed and shining with sweat and Jack between his wide-spread thighs. Jack's hands holding Will steady, his ring catching the candlelight with flashes of green fire as he thrust himself into the younger man. James 'saw' the play of muscles across Jack's golden back, the flex and clench of his buttocks as he drove forward. James licked dry lips. They were moving faster now; faster. James's cock, hard again, was throbbing, aching. Jack's breathing was becoming ragged and Will was giving little gasping cries. Faster still. James's cock leapt, bumping his belly, and he twisted yet again at the silk confining his wrists, desperate for relief.

"Come for me, boy," Jack panted. "That's it." Will gave a muffled scream. James heard Jack thrust hard twice more and groan. James bit his lip, barely able to stifle his own cry of frustration.

There was a short pause and then he heard them moving about, settling themselves. A longer pause and their breathing grew slower, quieter - until James could hardly hear them. Were they sleeping? Did they mean to leave him like this all night? He cursed soundlessly and tried to work his hand around so that he could touch the hook to which it was bound. It was an eyebolt, smooth and new - no rough edges on which he could abrade the silk and free himself. The other wrist was held in the same manner.

The bed creaked loudly and he froze, breath held. Had Jack left the bed? Had Will? He heard nothing save the light rain still falling on the roof.

He started violently and cried out as four hands grasped his hips, two before and two behind. Jack laughed and nipped at his open mouth.

"Your turn, love," he said, licking along James's jaw and taking his earlobe in sharp teeth. When James tried to pull away, Will bit his other ear and then his shoulder, softly stinging.

Will's mouth worked its way to James's nape and then began a slow survey of his spine, licking and nibbling each vertebra in turn. Jack meanwhile bit his collarbone and sucked hard enough to leave a bruise that throbbed when Jack abandoned it in favour of licking first one nipple and then the other.

As Jack moved lower - tonguing James's navel until he squirmed - Will stood and pressed his body hard against James's backside. James writhed as Will's tongue traced the muscles in his shoulders. James could feel Will's cock stiffening against his arse and he arched his spine, rubbing against it in mute invitation.

Jack knelt and pushed James's feet wide apart, stretching his arms taut and robbing him of his balance. He swayed gently forward and back, controlled by the hands that held his hips and moved him to suit their owners' convenience. Back and the head of Will's cock nudged him, probing between his buttocks. Almost before he could feel it, he was pulled forward and Jack's tongue swiped the underside of his erection.

Jack and Will teased him in this way for some time - back and forth - fleeting touches and caresses. He felt himself gasping but could hear little save the roaring in his ears. He didn't know when he had begun to plead, but it was out of his power to stop the breathless words that fell from his lips in a desperate stream.

"Jack, please… for the love of God… _please_ Will… just… anything… please… fuck me…"

At long last they gave him what he wanted. Their grip upon him firmed and slowly - God, how slowly - Will pushed into him, deep and then deeper - as Jack's mouth enveloped him in searing heat. Sweat sprang out on James's body and he shuddered. And then, still slowly, Jack leaned back and Will pulled out until just the head of his cock nestled inside James, who wriggled and moaned, trying to force himself back or forward to no avail.

Just when James thought he'd go mad, Will slammed back into him, driving him toward Jack. James cried out as Will began to fuck him hard and fast into Jack's mouth. It was a punishing pace Will set and Jack sucked him hard - James was beside himself, his voice hoarse, his head spinning. So close… God, so close….

Jack drew one finger along the smooth skin behind his balls and James's head went back. He shuddered and groaned, spending himself in Jack's mouth as his body clenched itself around Will's cock, taking Will with him over the edge. He felt Jack swallowing - throat rippling against his cock - as Will pulsed his release into him and he slumped forward.

James was barely conscious of Jack's arms around him, holding him up as Will cut him free. He moaned as his arms fell, muscles cramped and burning. Jack and Will guided him to the bed and he fell onto it with a sigh, allowing them to move him about like a doll until they all lay - James in the middle - tangled together on its soft mattress.

Jack reached beneath his head and slipped the blindfold off. James closed his eyes tight and then opened them, blinking owlishly as the light of the one remaining candle dazzled his sight. Will leaned down and kissed him until nudged aside by Jack, who did the same.

"I told you to trust me, love," Jack said.

James's eyebrows twitched but his reply was swallowed by a gaping yawn and he heard Jack laugh as sleep rolled him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: fabu, geekmama, hija_paloma
> 
> The first in what became a three-fic series. The second, All at Sea, was written by [melusina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina), and the third, Turnabout, is mine.


End file.
